fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 008: Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds (時間がすべての傷を治癒しません, Jikan ga subete no kizu o chiyu shimasen) is the second chapter of the Sponsored Arc, the second arc in the Roads to Regional Saga. After a bit of celebrating, Lowen was more determined than ever to make it to regionals. During a training session, the young fighter was overcome with emotion and temporarily lost control of his Gear, resulting in a massive explosion inside Heartz Gym. Part 1. A Memory "Dad, why did you fight?" A young Lowen asked his father, Rob, as he cradled an infant Aeben in his arms. Rob, bound to a wheelchair, sighed before speaking. After his loss to the man known as "Killer Gold" his body was left crippled. He was a shell of his former self. All that muscle and strength replaced with sickly looking arms and stretched skin. His cheeks were sunken in and dark bags were always present under his eyes. He looked frail sitting on the wheelchair, in a loose tshirt that looked much too big on him and legs covered by a thick orange blanket. His black hair had grown more noticeably grey, as if he aged 15 years in the last 2 months since his defeat. Rob didn't bother shaving anymore. Dark stubble framed his jaws and cheeks. He spoke little, and when he did it was in a soft low voice that came out like a whisper. Rob could barely wheel himself across the room and his limited mobility confined him to their home. He struggled to even hold Aeben at times. Resorting to letting his youngest son sit on his lap as Lowen pushed him around. Lowen was the man of the house now, caring for both Aeben and his father while Rubin ran the family gym to earn money for them all. Rob didn't smile much these days either. That fire in his eyes extinguished. Black and lusterless like coal. He was often deep in thought, somewhere buried in the memories of his mind. "I fought because I wanted to be Champion." His Gear now gone, overused in battle and destroyed his body as a result. He will never be able to wield Ever Legend again. Part 2. Wake Up Call "Lowen..." A distance voice called out to him from out in the darkness. "Lowen." It said again. This time sounding closer. "Lowen!" Something jolted him awake. A thin line of light split the black in front of him and peeled it back. When Lowen woke up he was greeted by the sight of Jack Ash's big nose pointing down at him. That goofy face staring at Lowen as he laid flat on his back. Sometimes when Lowen saw other fighters, the data from the GIFL mainframe would pop up in his mind. Almost like a video game pulling up the individual's stats. It proved useful in combat being able to recall such detailed information, though Lowen admitted that its also due to his obsession with all things GIFL related. Even in a dazed state, Lowen recalled Jack's GIFL information: *'Jack Ash', Real Name: Jacqueline Ashberry, D-Ranked, Gear: Hot Shot, Type: Armament, Fighting Style: Plank Fighting. Jack swung an open hand and slapped Lowen across the face. Lowen could feel its sting on his left cheek. "You alright?" Jack asked reaching down to lift Lowen to his feet. He hooked his slender arm under his friend's own and raised him. Lowen, still groggy, stood on shaky legs hunched over. "What happened?" Dull pain raced all over his body. His legs felt like they would give out any second. Jack, worried, questioned Lowen. "You don't remember?" He then gestured around him. Lowen raised his head and gasped. He stared at the partially collapsed wall that bordered the gym. He could see the Wooden Forest completely destroyed. He saw the trail of destruction leading from their to him. He looked around and both he and Jack were standing in the first floor of the building next door. Its own wall destroyed in a similar manner to the gym's. Lowen couldn't believe his eyes. 'What could've done this?' He thought to himself and then images flashed in his mind. They hit him just as hard as any punch and recoiled from them. Jack quickly grabbed him with his other arm, bracing Lowen before he fell back. Lowen could see the images of him destroying the dummies, moving so fast that everything seemed like a blur. He remembered the power running through him as he shot through each one. Then he remembered seeing his father in the midst of all the destruction. And then the explosion. "Did I do this?" Lowen was in disbelief. "You seriously don't remember?" Jack pulled Lowen forward to exit through the opening in front of them. People were already beginning to gather at the ends of the alley that separated both buildings. Sirens were wailing in the background, growing closer with each passing second. "You alright, man? Your uncle was freaking out." Lowen shot up but the pain in his legs was too much and he immediately collapsed. "Where's my uncle?" He asked concerned. Jack pulled him back up and wrapped Lowen's arm around his neck. "Don't worry. Your uncle's fine. He's checking on his customers inside the gym. Whatever happened in the training room spilled into the main exercise area. The doors blew right off their hinges and flew right into the treadmills. Luckily no one got hurt but people were freaking out. Screaming, running all over the place. I ran inside and saw your uncle down on one knee coughing in the smoke. He told me to check over here and see if you were alright." "Lowen!" A girl yelled his name. Lowen looked up and saw Diandra frantically run towards them. "Oh my god, are you alright? There was a huge explosion and people screaming." She said quickly. "Yeah, I told him that already." Said Jack but was quickly shoved to the side by a surprisingly strong for her size Diandra. He tumbled back and hit the floor, shouting all the way down. "I was so worried. I knew you and Rubin were in there training and was so scared that something bad had happened to you." Without thinking she placed her hands on Lowen's exposed chest, right over each pec. "Well something bad did happen, Diandra." Jack added as he rose from the floor. He dusted his big black afro and shook loose dirt from his yellow pants. He pointed back at the damage. "Did you not see that?" Diandra, hands still on Lowen's chest, shot a sharp look at Jack who shrunk back. "I did see it. But I needed to know if Lowen was ok." Lowen pushed Diandra's hands from him, the small time that their hands made physical contact made her blush. "I'm alright. I need to go back inside and see my uncle." "Oh I don't think that's a good idea, bro. Your uncle is mighty pissed right now." Jack said and Diandra shot him another look but didn't say anything. Lowen didn't care. He slowly walked across the alley and into the Wooden Forest, or what was left of it. The floors were completely ripped apart. Pieces of dummies strewn about, some partially intact, others laid in pieces all over. The walls were ruined, long visible cracks running like spiderwebs around them. On the floor, next to a destroyed control panel was a large monitor. The word "ERROR" flashing across the screen. The door frame that led into the room was also ruined, pieces of it torn clean off and he could see the double doors laying on top of a row of wrecked treadmills. People were standing around, clearing rubble and debris. Emergency response teams helped any injured and seeing bandages being wrapped around customers made Lowen feel sick. He clutched his stomache and bent forward, feeling as though he was about to vomit right there. Off in the distance, near the main entrance to the gym, stood his uncle talking to someone who was taking notes. He could see soldiers outside through the large glass windows, dressed in that distinct white garb and batons in hand associated with military police. Rubin shook his head and raised his hands, as if disagreeing with something. The other man, the one taking notes, nodded and kept writing. Lowen waited until Rubin was done before walking up to him. He took a step and Jack grabbed him by the arm. "I seriously wouldn't if I were you." Lowen brushed it off and continued talking. "Hey, Uncle Rubin. I know I messed up and I'm really sorry." Lowen said and a giant fist clocked him the jaw so hard that it knocked him to the ground instantly. The pain was even more than when he fought against Bull and he looked up at his uncle standing over him. The light from the ceiling shined directly above him, casting a shadow across his entire face. Lowen couldn't make out his expression but those eyes said it all. Rubin stood with his fists balled up, breathing heavy, looking down at Lowen in silence. Lowen could already feel his face swelling. "Did you see what you did? Huh?" He stated angrily. Just as Lowen was about to speak, Rubin cut him off. "Do you know how much this is going to cost me? Cost us?" Lowen didn't know how to respond. "You don't want to listen to me? Fine. Maybe I should show you why you'll never be as good as your dad." Lowen was confused now. "We're not training anymore. We're fighting. You think you're good enough? Ready for the regionals? Then let's see about that." Rubin spoke so loud that everyone in the gym froze, staring awkwardly around each other, not saying a word. Including Jack and Diandra, who decided to remain inside what was left of the Wooden Forest, feeling safer than standing next to Lowen. "Be at Silver Arena in an hour." He ended the conversation and walked away. The customers quickly scattered and Lowen was left sitting on the floor of his family's gym. Part 3. B-Class Fighting With the Heartz Gym closed for repairs, Jack and Diandra accompanied Lowen to Silver Arena on the west side of Julius. They took the tram across the city, allowing Lowen to use his Tough Heartz form to mend his wounds. The short amount of time didn't allow him to fully heal but the bruising across his arms had disappeared and his legs didn't ache so much. Jack stood in the tram car, holding the handles above his head and stared out the window watching the buildings pass them. Diandra, still wearing her gym uniform, sat next to Lowen reading a book. She decided it was best to let Lowen focus on healing and he sat silently with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest. When using Tough Heartz there's this sensation in your body. Like when you sleep on your arm and you can feel the blood rushing back. A tingling. That's similar to how Tough Heartz feels, but when it works on the damaged areas there's an initial pain. Depending on the severity that pain can be just as sharp as when the blow is first received. Lowen never had to set bone or mend anything extreme. He was thankful that this was no different. But he could still feel that initial pain when his Drive circulated throughout his body. While he sat there, he thought a lot about his dad and what he would think of his son. Would he think that I was reckless, just like his uncle did. Would he be proud that of him? Proud of him fighting? Taking care of Aeben? Lowen froze on the thought of his little brother. Having to stay in Whorl to watch over him. He felt guilty. Not just for being unable to provide for Aeben. It was something else. Something inside him. He felt guilty for wanting to do more than just take care of his family. To stay in Whorl. To become the next GIFL Champion. 'Was it selfish?' he thought to himself. 'To want your own dreams?' The sound of their tram pulling into the station snapped him back to reality and the three hopped off and onto the platform. Silver Arena was a few blocks down from them but they could already see the dome ceiling covering poking up from the nearby buildings. As they approached it, they could see the tall shiny silver like walls holding up the dome. Banners with former GIFL Champions printed on them hanging on the sides. He saw the current champion, Gideon Gold, on the banner closest to the main entrance. His name in big bold print underneath his profile with "934th Champion" underneath that. He was covered in gold cloth with a long red cape draped over his left shoulder. His golden hair was like fire against a red and orange background. Immediately to the left was another banner, this one of Cobalt Wolf, former GIFL fighter and 932nd Champion. Lowen was a huge fan of Cobalt Wolf, mainly because he looked so cool with those red sunglasses and blue hair. Behind his profile the background blazed in blue and red flames. Circling the arena were many other former champions. Some he saw on tv, some he never had the chance to. Lowen stood in awe of the place. Though not as large as the Grand Chariot Arena, it was still a place to be respected. And compared to Whorl Arena, it made his hometown's arena seem so much smaller. They walked through the main entrance and down a long corridor that led to the center area of the arena. A security guard stood at the end, expecting them. "You Rubin's nephew?" He asked. He was dressed in black and grey clothes, the name of the arena stitched in white over his jacket. He was an older man, grey hair and bushy mustache. Thick horn rimmed glasses over his half opened eyes. Lowen nodded and the security guard pushed against the doors behind him, opening them to the floor section. Silver Arena seemed so much bigger from the inside. Spotlights lit the center stage, the floor comprised of square stone slabs, some set higher than others to create different areas of elevation. Jack and Diandra stood in awe much in the way he did when he was outside. "Whoa, this place is huge? I've seen it on the monitor a bunch of times, but never actually seen it live." Jack said, craning his neck around. Diandra didn't say anything, which surprised Lowen since she was known for being so talkative. "Young man, young lady? You can watch the match from over there?" The guard said, talking to both Jack and Diandra, gesturing towards a seating area at the edges of the arena floor. "Match? What match?" Jack questioned. "Our match, Lowen." Rubin's voice echoed throughout Silver, deep and intimidating. Causing the hairs on the back of Lowen's neck to stand up. He felt a power move past him, something Jack also felt. 'Was this his uncle's Drive?' Lowen thought. "Since you don't want to listen to what I have to say then maybe fighting you will be the only way." He stepped out from the shadows hugging the borders of the fighting floor. He was dressed in the same clothes he wore back at the gym: brown shorts, light green shirt and a pair of grey and white sneakers. Not much in the way of fighting clothes. Lowen stood confused for a minute. "What are you talking about, uncle? I'm not gonna fight you." He protested. "Then it looks like you're going to get beaten then." Rubin threatened and a wave of force caused the arena to shake. His Drive felt so heavy against Lowen, like he was being smothered by it. His sight began to blur and felt anxiety as though his body was trying to warn him of something. He looked at his uncle and his portrait grew darker. Shadows obscuring his face except for those fierce eyes. And for a moment, as his uncle's Drive distorted the air around him, Lowen caught a glimpse of a giant hovering over Rubin. This massive creature whose upper body floated like a ghost. Lowen knew that his uncle was being serious and if he didn't stand up to him, this could end badly. Chapter Details Characters *Lowen Heartz *Jack Ash *Diandra Oskar *Rubin Heartz *Rob Heartz (Flashback) Gears Used *'Ever Legend' (エバー・レジェンド, Ebā Rejendo) Techniques Used *'Tough Heartz' (鋼製肌・ヒアトズ (タフ・ヒアトズ), Tafu Hiatozu) Abilities Used *Drive